


Blood, Sweat, and Tears

by 1h4t3_3v3ryth1ng_4ab0ut_u



Category: Legion (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Junkie!David, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1h4t3_3v3ryth1ng_4ab0ut_u/pseuds/1h4t3_3v3ryth1ng_4ab0ut_u
Summary: David didn't know his father was a criminal. He didn't even know he was adopted in the first place.As if he didn't have enough on his plate already, coping with the diagnosis of paranoid schizophrenia and manic depression.But, as it turns out, his father, Charles, has quite terrifying enemies, which he never expected David to ever get caught up in, but unfortunately, they were starting to become aware he existed. Which was bad news for them both.But, luckily, Charles had connections to someone who could protect David, whether he liked it or not.





	Blood, Sweat, and Tears

David lost his job a few days prior. He worked in Walmart, and as dignifying as that might seem, he didn't particularly like it. But thanks to a sudden panic attack which resulted in the urge to shout at a small child asking for assistance, that was no longer his problem.  
He hadn't gone looking for a new job as of yet, although his sister was non-stop harrassing him about it. David didn't spend much money, anyways. He'd be alright for another week.  
He spent a lot of time reading. Steven King was his favourite. He was reading It, although it didn't give him the best nightmares or as he calls them, 'daymares', considering. His hallucinations were rare, as long as he took his meds. But when they did happen, they were usually things he was afraid of, which made it 100 times worse compared to other people with schizophrenia.

He was on his way to a coffee shop, to meet up with his friend Lenny. She was apparently going to lend him $50, but he doubted it; he was happy to see her anyway. She was a good friend all around, not feeling sorry for him for his condition, always being relatively chilled out when he freaked out. She understood him, and she was willing to go pretty far to get him to be happy.  
It was around 9 at night, October, so it was dark. Lenny often didn't like going out when it was still light out. She usually didn't get up before 3 in the afternoon, either.  
David had noticed the man heading in the same direction, but took little notice. He was usually in his own world, anyways, and presumed that the man was just heading in the same direction, even after they both turned the same corner down the street. It was only when he looked at his watch and noticed he was running late, increasing his pace, that he noticed that the man increased his pace too. His face was covered by the shadow of his hood, and was wearing a baggy jacket with his hands dug deep into them. David could tell how muscular he was even then.  
It was when the man crossed onto his side of the street, breaking into a jog, that he bolted. He headed for a nearby alley way that he recognised, attempting to lose the man with all the twists and turns of the space in between the buildings. But by the time he had turned a corner, he felt someone large grab hold of his waist and tackled. He scraped his chin on the concrete and was successfully winded. He broke into a coughing fit. The attacker had managed to pin his wrists to the ground, struggling to stop David from squirming. He took a breath in and started to shout "Hel-!"  
The attacked smacked a hand against his mouth, fitting his other arm around David's chest, lifting him into a standing postion. David clawed at the hand over his mouth and kicked out into the air in the hopes the attacker would lose his balance, but he was unaffected completely. In fact he used David kicking at the air to his advantage, effectively lifting him completely off the ground, as if he was a child throwing a fit. It was then David started to scream from the bottom of his throat, growling into his attacker's hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you," The man stated calmly. "Calm down."

This only made David panic further, scratching hard enough at the man's hand to make him bleed. The man winced, but ignored, and started carrying him off in the opposite direction of the alley to which they had came. Tears poured down David's face as a sense of hopelessness filled his heart.  
What could he possibly want with him?  
How sick could this man be?

David tried to touch the ground with his feet again, but found he couldn't, the man was lifting his whole weight, which meant he was incredibly strong. There was no way he could beat him.  
He let out a pathetic whimper, sobbing. The man didn't react.  
Soon they found an exit to the alley which lead to an almost empty car park, and David hoped, prayed, that someone would see. But no one was there. Just one car parked in the center of the lot.  
He tried screaming again, but the man lowered his arm and quickly squeezed his stomach, winding him again. Then, he was quickly shoved against the side of the car, the man grazing his chin over his shoulder.

"I promised that I'd hurt you as little as possible, but you're making it difficult." The man stated in an annoyed tone.


End file.
